


Pictures of the Lost

by Krayt_spitter21



Series: Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: But In Space, Canonical Character Death, Chisstober (Star Wars), Day 5, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Holiday, Thrass (mentioned), Thrawn/Ar'alani if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayt_spitter21/pseuds/Krayt_spitter21
Summary: Chisstober Day 5HolidayThrawn has a new holo to put on his family's altar this year. Ar'alani is there to help him.
Relationships: Ar'alani & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Krayt's Chisstober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953376
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Pictures of the Lost

The lanterns were especially bright tonight, as Chiss were laughing and dancing, and drinking the night away. Csihn bah ch'at Ch'usci is a holiday celebrated all throughout the Ascendancy to honor one’s ancestors long passed. Festivities included live bands, dancing, copious amounts of alcohol, and altars, where holos of the dead were placed to honor them. The context of the holiday is sorrowful, but ultimately a celebration of life and loved ones who have gone from the mortal realm.

Thrawn might have actually enjoyed himself, he thinks, if it weren't for the fact that he had a new holo to add to his family’s altar.

“Are you alight?” Ar’alani asked him. He didn’t answer.

They were at the Mitth family estate. Thrawn had invited Ar’alani here in return for his stay at the Irizi family home. The festivities were mainly being held at the huge mansion below the mountain. Up here though, members of the Mitth family no matter their status, were lighting colorful wax candles and leaving food offerings on their respective family altars. The glow from the candles illuminated everything in the dark, providing a warmth that comforted. 

Thrawn looked at the holo in his hands, glowing red eyes never leaving Thrass’ blue ones. He was surprised that the mitth family even let him in the house after what they accused him of. In their eyes, it was Thrawn’s fault that the holo needed to be added. Sometimes when he’s alone, he could almost convince himself that it wasn’t true.

Gently, as if he would disappear, she placed her hand on top both of his and guided them to the altar. Thrass’ holo was placed underneath his and Thrawn’s birth mother and father. Without the faintest idea if his sister was even alive, as far as Thrawn knew, he was the last of his family. He was alone.

Ar’alani continued to hold his hand and together, they stood amongst the flaming candles and Thrawn’s family. It was quiet on the mountain and for that Thrawn was grateful. He had loved this holiday as a child, there was always fun and games. As an adult though, he now understands why his mother always wept when they visited the spires on his homeworld of Rentor.

He squeezed Ar’alani’s hand and she squeezed back. As soldiers, they were familiar with death, but that didn’t necessarily make it any easier when faced with it. 

“Ar’alani,” he said so quietly, that she almost didn’t hear him.  
“Yes Thrawn?”

He opened his mouth, but closed it. He tried again and this time he spoke louder, but only marginally.

“Will you put my holo on the altar when I’m gone?” The question shocked her. She let go of his hand and instead took hold of his shoulders, turning him towards her.

“What do you mean ‘when I’m gone’?”

He smiled then. It was small and didn’t reach his eyes. Ar’alani’s heart broke at the sight of it.

“It’s only logical, as I no longer have any family left to protect, that I will serve more recklessly and thus be more susceptible to mistakes. As I have heard some say, I am a ‘loose canon’. They obviously didn’t know I had something to lose then. Now, there is nothing that can stop me from doing what I think is right.”

She stared at him for what felt like eternity, the lights darkening the shadows on his face. Her hands went up to his head and pulled him in so that their foreheads were touching. It was a sign of friendship so great, that one could call the other family. She felt the hot tears running down his face.

“I’ll place both of yours’ every year until I too am gone.” By now, her salty tears were mixing with his. After another moment, she released him, hand once again holding Thrawn’s. With one last look at his family and Thrass’ smiling face, they walked back down to the crowded party at the mansion, ready to fill themselves with good food, good drink and even better company.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the brilliant idea of making this thing when I was looking at my own family's ofredna (Altar) and I just had to write it down. I made myself sad while writing, but that's ok. I used a Cheunh translator website to come up with the name. It's just a variation of Dia de Los Muertos, but in Cheunh. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
